castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Medusa
Medusa is one of the bosses in Castle Crashers. She has Snakes for "hair" and a boot on her tail. Being caught in her stare will cause the player to turn into a stone heart. Involvement After fighting their way through the Flooded Temple the knight(s) will end up on the path to Medusa's Lair. Guarded by Snakeys and Fish Men. While she doesn't seem to prove any real threat to the King or the Princesses, it seems she's just blocking the only path to the Ice Castle. Strategy Continue fighting your way through more Fish Men and Snakeys, and eventually you'll find Medusa combing her hair. Medusa's not too hard once you find a rhythm. Get right up close to her and hold the block button, this will protect you from the snapping snake on her head. As soon as the Snake snaps at you and you block it, perform a combo on her, then go back to blocking. Keep moving up and down the screen. After every Snake snap, go for another combo attack. Keep your attacks in short bursts and return to blocking to anticipate the next snap. Keep this routine up and Medusa will be as good as dead in no time. If your character is proficient in Magic and his Splash Attack is multi-hit based (most characters have this type of Splash Attack), using it instead of a normal combo attack will wield much better results. At certain times, she will release smaller Snakes from her hair. If you hit a Snake before it hits the ground, it can hit Medusa, causing 20 points of damage. If you time it correctly, and hit her with a Snake just before she stares, you can cancel her stare, giving you more time to get ready to fight again, though when she prepares to stare, she moves to the bottom of the screen. If you notice this in time, you could get behind her, and she will be oblivious to you, letting you pummel away, but you will need to prepare for when she finishes, as she will snap at you immediatley. If you do get caught in front of her stare it can be blocked with your shield. After you've killed her, she will turn to stone. Quickly attack the newly-formed statue to reveal a new weapon, the Playdo Pasta Maker. You only have about 5 seconds to get it before the level ends. Appearance Her skin depicts several different shades of green, with a small amount of brown as well. Her hair is made of brownish sage green Snakes. She wears a fancy fur boot on her tail, bangles on her arms and around her neck. Her face has a darker green tone. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Medusa was a Gorgon, a chthonic monster. Making eye contact with her would turn the person to stone.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medusa ** Her obsession with beauty may be a reference to Medusa's great beauty before being transformed into a Gorgon. * Medusa is the only confirmed female boss in the entire game, with the exception of the Troll Mother. * When first encountered, she is singing a small portion of the Overworld Theme. * She seems to have a neverending supply of Snakes on her head, as more and more keep jumping off and slithering away. * Medusa is voiced by Kira Buckland (also known as Rina-Chan on Newgrounds). * She is seen looking into a broken mirror when combing her hair. This is a joke by the creators, as looking into a fixed mirror would result in her being turned to stone. * It seems Snakeys and Fish Men worship her as a goddess. However, she has turned some of them to stone. * Medusa will flinch and grunt if she is hit by one of her own Snakes. * Since Beekeeper's magic can hit enemies in the air, when you spam his magic at her she grunts a lot. * When she turns someone into stone, the character becomes a heart. ** When caught in her stare, before being turned into stone, heart particles appear around the character. = References = See also * Bosses * Medusa's Lair * Snakeys * Fish Men Category:Bosses Category:Poison Category:Characters